


O caminho pelo qual o artista alcança o espírito

by red_rose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sexual Tension
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_rose/pseuds/red_rose
Summary: Após a queda no oceano Will começa a enfrentar as consequências de suas escolhas e de seus sentimentos. Hannibal não poderia ser mais feliz.





	1. A queda

**Author's Note:**

> Atualizações toda terça.

_“Pois a beleza, Fedro, grava bem isso, apenas a beleza é simultaneamente divina e visível; ela é, portanto, o caminho do sensível, ela é, meu pequeno Fedro, o caminho pelo qual o artista alcança o espírito (…)” – pequeno trecho de Fedro, o diálogo de Platão ._

     O momento da queda pareceu durar uma eternidade. Will tinha pensado que era a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Acabar de vez com toda dúvida, dor e mágoa. Enterrar no oceano essa coisa escura e perigosa que eles haviam se tornado. Matar o dragão tinha sido intenso, uma sensação de poder se apossando dele, lindo como ele havia dito. Porém, não se sentia capaz de lidar com as consequências do seu devir.  
     Então veio o impacto no oceano. Por um momento ele foi cercado pela paz e o silencia que tanto ansiava. Era exatamente o que ele queria, se dissolver e ser um com o mar, cair num esquecimento tranquilo.  
    É claro que sua paz não poderia durar. Sentiu-se puxado para a superfície. Toda a dor de seu corpo e o frio da água vindo sobre ele de uma só vez. Hannibal o segurava perto, arfando no sofrimento que deveria ser maior que o dele e, mesmo assim, ele queria que Will vivesse.  
     A sua mente começava a soçobrar. O gosto de sangue na sua boca, o tom acobreado em sua língua, todo oceano escuro começou a ficar espesso, uma imensidão de sangue que começou a sufocá-lo, não conseguia ver mais nada, apenas breu o envolvendo.

***

     Quando Will voltou à consciência, a primeira coisa que o atingiu foi a intensa dor por todo corpo. A pancada da queda tinha sido grande. Ele tentou abrir os olhos, a claridade o cegando momentaneamente. Ele estava em um quarto..., não..., uma cabine de um barco, uma porra de um barco de luxo. Claro que o miserável tinha uma carta na manga, um plano de fuga pretensioso que quase foi arruinado, mais uma vez, pela mente imprevisível de Will.  
     Ele tentou se mover, mas a dor o deteve. Suas feridas tinham sido suturadas. Uma leve dor e um pequeno curativo indicando que um acesso intravenoso tinha sido retirado há pouco tempo. Estava vestido apenas com uma calça de pijama de seda esnobe que se adaptava perfeitamente ao seu número. Aquele bastado...  
“Finalmente você está acordado.” A voz de Chiyoh o assustou de volta de seus pensamentos. Muita coisa fez sentido então. Ela lhe deu um olhar frio, como se nunca tivessem se conhecido, como se não se importasse que ele não acordasse mais também.  
“Como ele... ele está vivo?”  
“Está no quarto ao lado dormindo. Os remédios o deixam apagado quase todo o tempo. Quase o perdemos, mas eu consegui um médico que se importava bem pouco com as circunstancia desde que fosse bem pago.” Ela se aproximou e serviu um copo de água da jarra que estava ao lado da cama, oferecendo a ele com um canudo. “Ele vai ficar contente de saber que você acordou. Inacreditavelmente, ele estava muito preocupado. Não deixou que eu tocasse nele antes de cuidar de você.”  
“Eu quero vê-lo.” Will falou tentando se levantar. Sua cabeça rodou. Ele estava muito tempo deitado. Chiyoh tentou ajudá-lo a ficar sentado.  
“Espero que você não pretenda terminar o que começou. Eu não gostaria de ter de atirar em você e depois jogá-lo ao mar”.  
“Aposto que você gostaria. Não vou tentar nada... não tenho nem forças para andar sozinho. Vou me comportar bem, por favor, me ajude a ir até lá.”  
     Com a ajuda de Chiyon ele praticamente se arrastou até o quarto ao lado. Tudo doía. Quando ele viu Hannibal na cama sua dor pareceu-lhe bem pequena. O outro homem estava muito pálido, testa suada, olhos fundos, muito diferente do predador que ele era. Seu abdômen estava enfaixado e havia vários hematomas na parte do seu corpo que ele podia avistar.  
     Ele se aproximou e sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Sentiu uma raiva enorme dentro dele. Raiva de Hannibal, do Dragão e, principalmente, dele mesmo. Não era esse o resultado que ele queria quando arrastou Hannibal com ele para o precipício. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu peito ardia.  
“Eu... eu sinto muito... eu não queria isso, fui fraco novamente, tive medo de aceitar... o que nós somos... o que me tornei... eu... eu não tive coragem...”.  
A mão de Hannibal se mexeu e tocou a dele, assustando Will do seu lamurio.  
“Will...”. A voz dele era grossa pela falta de uso, quase um gemido. Will puxou o ar e tentou se controlar. Hannibal olhava para ele com olhos semisserrados. “Você parece péssimo, mangusto.” Will riu e corou ligeiramente, não deixando escapar o apelido carinhoso, algo que evocava lembranças de um tempo muito mais fácil entre eles. “Isso porque você não se viu ainda.”  
“É bom ver que nosso pequeno incidente não tirou seu humor, querido Will.”  
“Eu não chamaria assim.” Chiyon se retirou com uma leve cara de desgosto, deixando-os a sós.  
“Como você chamaria então?”  
“Uma das ideias mais idiotas que eu já tive.”  
“Eu chamo de renascimento. Todo ato de criação tem suas consequências negativas. O Deus hindu, Shiva é ambos destruidor e criador. Quem você foi ontem é destruído pra dar vida a quem você é hoje. Quem somos juntos.” Hannibal parecia feliz e esperançoso, olhando com ternura verdadeira, deixando Will sem ar.  
Eles ficaram ali em silencia, se olhando. Muito feridos, cheios de mágoas antigas, depois de tentarem se matar algumas vezes, no meio do mar sendo procurados pelo FBI. Aparentemente uma das situações da vida mais cheia de esperanças é aquela em que estamos tão mal que já não poderíamos estar pior.  
***

     As semanas passaram e a recuperação de ambos, embora lenta, era constante. Will começou a ajudar Chiyon no manejo do barco. Era uma embarcação maravilhosa, moderna, fácil de pilotar.  
     O plano era ir para costa de Cuba onde uma casa comprada através de laranjas aguardava por eles. Will desconfiava que ela aguardasse por eles há vários anos. A surpresa do canibal se tornando um banho de sangue na traição do agente. Chiyon não iria com eles. Agora que eles estavam fora de perigo, ela ficaria no próximo porto que fosse seguro atracar.  
     Hannibal estava bem melhor. Ao que parece sobreviver era a sua especialidade. Ele subiu ao convés um final de tarde. Will estava olhando o mar com olhos perdidos. O por do sol tornava o seu quase rosa e Will parecia uma obra de arte, com seus cabelos meio desgrenhados, sua barba crescida que não escondia a cicatriz em seu rosto, seus olhos de uma cor mais linda do que o mar. Ele era de tirar o fôlego. Hannibal queria desenhá-lo para sempre.  
“Vagando dentro dessa sua mente maravilhosa de novo, Will?”  
Will voltou de seus devaneios sacudindo levemente sua cabeça e se virando para encarar Hannibal que estava bem perto dele.  
“Pensando em como a minha vida parece um círculo interminável onde os meus atos não parecem ter nenhuma força contra o destino. Não faz muito tempo em que estive num barco, cruzando o mar, fugindo...”. Ele se voltou de novo para o por do sol.  
“Você sempre tem uma escolha.” Disse Hannibal.  
“Acho que não tenho mais. Eu escolhi a morte é ela me recusou, me cuspiu de volta depois de me mastigar.” Respondeu Will sem tirar seu olhar do horizonte.


	2. Uísque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas coisas boas para quem espera.

CAPÍTULO 2: Uísque

     Chyion deixou o barco sem trocar palavra com Will. Despediu-se de Hannibal em japonês e, pelo tom e pelos olhares, ele imaginava que ela devia estar manifestando seu desagrado pela escolha deles. Qualquer pessoa quase normal poderia ver que isso não era uma escolha saudável.

     Com a partida dela um silêncio estranho se estabeleceu entre eles. Will, apesar das suas dores, cuidava de tudo no barco e ajudava Hannibal no que era preciso. Ele tentava manter-se o mais ocupado possível para não ter tempo para pensar.

     O outro homem estava cansado e dorido demais para mesmo sair do quarto. Se arrastando raramente ao convés com o fim de pegar algum sol. Comendo em silencia tudo que Will lhe dava. Hannibal parecia ter notado que Will precisa de espaço e se mantinha distante. Salvo os momentos em que ele precisava de Will para cuidar do ferimento nas costas, ele quase não requisitava a presença do outro.

     Apesar do cansaço, Will quase não dormia. Seus pesadelos eram cheios de uma escuridão que o engolfava. Normalmente começavam com a queda e o choque no mar, tão nítido e dolorido como a realidade. Depois a água se tornava espessa como sangue e ele não podia ver nada. Só sentia algo o arrastando para as profundezas. Ele acordava assustado e suado, muitas vezes chorava baixinho não querendo acordar o outro homem no quarto ao lado. Outras vezes ele sonhava com Molly, um sonho que começava com sorrisos e olhares doces e terminava sempre com ela transformada pelo Dragão. Só que nos pesadelos de Will, o Dragão era ele mesmo, banhado do sangue da sua esposa na luz do luar.

     O assunto indesejado veio à tona num final de tarde no qual Will estava ajudando Hannibal com seus curativos. As feridas estavam curando bem, mas ainda inspiravam cuidados. Will podia sentir o clima tenso entre eles, tão espesso que dava para cortar. Hannibal estava deitado de bruços na cama e olhando por sobre o ombro para Will. Dava para ver as engrenagens trabalhando dentro do cérebro do homem, tentando formular a frase de modo a não assustar a presa que, no caso, era o empata silencioso e teimoso.

“Você parece muito cansado. A falta de sono em conjunto com o excesso de atividade física que você atualmente tem imposto a si mesmo não vai ser nada bom para a sua recuperação, Will”.

“Eu estou bem, muito melhor do que pareço, é tipo um superpoder que eu tenho. Estar ótimo quando pareço uma merda completa.” Ele riu sem humor e manteve os olhos na ferida, não podia encarar o homem, não agora.

“As paredes do barco são bem finas, suponho que a privacidade não era a principal meta do projeto. Posso ouvir você. Os pesadelos voltaram e parecem que estão piores, pois posso ouvir você cho...”

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você.” Ele gritou. “Por motivos óbvios você não é mais meu psiquiatra. Você não precisa mais tentar entrar dentro da minha mente, já que nunca saiu de lá. Pensei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase dos jogos entre nós. Você fudeu toda a merda da minha vida, tentou me matar e  todas as pessoas que eu me importo foram afastadas de mim, então não ache que isso é um cruzeiro de férias, Hannibal.” Will estava furioso, gritando e jogou todos os suprimentos médicos no chão e saiu batendo a porta.

     Will subiu ao convés e se apoiou na amurada. O ódio fervia no seu sangue. Porque o bastado arrogante não podia ficar com a porra da boca fechada. Ele tentou controlar sua respiração e se acalmar. Sua cabeça estava latejando.

     Talvez ele tivesse exagerado um pouco na sua reação. Mas que droga, como eles poderiam mesmo sobreviver juntos desse jeito. Ele sentiu o outro homem se aproximando dele no convés. O filho da puta não ia deixar isso para lá, não, claro que não. Ele ia esfregar a atitude infantil e descontrolada de Will na cara dele.

“Sinto muito, Will. Não foi minha intenção te aborrecer, sei que a nossa relação foi construída sobre muita magoa e decepção, mas eu realmente quero que isso dê certo. Nós dois já tentamos resolver isso de outras formas violentas e, como você mesmo disse, parece que a fortuna nos quer unidos.“ Hannibal falou e Will podia sentir a sinceridade na sua voz. “Da minha parte acabaram os jogos e as manipulações. Considero você meu igual. O único digno de me ver de verdade.”

“É bom quando alguém nos enxerga.” Will disse tão baixo que parecia algo dito para si mesmo. Ele se virou e olhou para o homem. “Tenho mais medo do que eu vejo no espelho do que vejo quando te olho. Tenho medo daquilo que somos juntos. Tenho medo de não saber distinguir onde eu começo e você termina. O que são meus pensamentos e quais são seus.”

“Já te disse isso antes, os espelhos da sua mente refletem o melhor de você, não o pior dos outros. Assuma o risco de ser você mesmo, Will. Deixe de querer ser o reflexo daquilo que os outros pensam de você. Aceite a beleza da sua mente brilhante. Você nunca esteve quebrado para mim. Você é perfeição.” Hannibal falou em um tom apaixonado que fez um arrepio correr por todo o corpo de Will.

“Eu...eu preciso de mais tempo para...para digerir isso...nós...”

“Sou paciente. Só coisas boas para aqueles que esperam. Esperei muito apenas para ver seu rosto e não me arrependo das minhas escolhas.” Ele tinha aquele sorriso que só quem o conhecia bem podia ver.  Will assentiu coma cabeça e voltou para baixo, deixando Hannibal no convés.

 **

     Ele foi à cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de uísque que tinha visto de relance enquanto preparava as refeições. Uma coisa cara e elegante que só podia mesmo ser coisa do idiota e arrogante que a comprara. E era óbvio para quem ele tinha comprado. Will foi para seu quarto e nem se preocupou de pegar um copo.

     Essas pequenas surpresas o deixavam constrangido. Como o armário cheio de roupas no seu número que encontrou no seu quarto no barco. Coisas simples, distantes do gosto pessoal de Hannibal, mas ainda de boa qualidade. E ainda havia o equipamento de pesca caro que ele nem teve coragem de tocar. Filho da puta!

     Ele se deitou na cama e tomou um gole do líquido âmbar direto da garrafa. Podia imaginar Hannibal revirando os olhos se o visse agora. Depois de um tempo ele ouviu o barulho de Hannibal no quarto ao lado.

     Talvez fosse o uísque caro causando uma reação química estranha no seu sangue acostumado com um licor de baixa qualidade, mas ele sentiu uma dor apertando seu peito. Talvez fossem os vários dias sem sono. Ou ainda os vários anos de tristeza em que ele tentou fingir que não sentia falta do que ele sentia. Hannibal sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando decidiu se entregar. Afinal, não será a ausência a mais certa, a mais eficaz, a mais intensa, a mais indestrutível, a mais fiel das presenças?

     Ele precisava dormir e o álcool não estava ajudando. Colocou a garrafa na mesa ao lado da cama. Levantou-se e foi até o corredor. Tudo escuro. Silêncio. Ele hesitou. Em último caso podia culpar o uísque.

     Ele entrou em silêncio no quarto do outro homem que parecia dormir profundamente. Ou fingir muito bem. Will se aproximou em silêncio e entrou debaixo dos lençóis na cama, mantendo uma distância entre eles. Ele começou a sincronizar sua respiração com a do outro e tentou dormir.

     Do outro lado da cama o sorriso de Hannibal não poderia ser maior.

 ***

     Will acordou na manhã seguinte e percebeu que havia duas coisas erradas. Primeiro, era de manhã e ele não havia acordado nem uma vez durante a noite. Sem sonhos. O sono dos justos. A segunda coisa era o corpo quente que estava com ele na cama. Abriu os olhos e viu que estava a apenas alguns centímetros do queixo do outro homem. Porra, ele precisava sair da cama como um rato sem acordar Hannibal e tornar isso mais estranho do que já era.

“Bom dia.” A voz grossa de sono o assustou dos seus pensamentos. Pronto, já era uma saída covarde e perfeita. “Bom dia. Desculpa eu...eu...” Ele gaguejou, vergonha lavando o seu rosto.

“Dormiu bem, Will?”

“Maravilhosamente.” Ora porra ele já estava ferrado mesmo.

“Fico imensamente feliz em ouvir isso.”


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3  
     Hannibal evitou trazer o assunto da noite que Will se infiltrou nos seus lençóis. Na noite seguinte o mais jovem resolveu ficar na sua própria cama o que resultou em outra noite sem dormir. Will pensou que aquilo era ridículo e que ele já tinha feito coisas mais estúpidas do que dividir a cama com o outro homem. Como era mesmo o ditado? Estando no inferno, abrace o demônio.  
     Eles passaram a dividir a cama sem mais comentários. Will se deitava sempre após o outro homem apagar as luzes. Era infantil, mas ele se sentia melhor assim. Era um absurdo, porém, ele nunca dormira tão bem em sua vida quanto agora ao lado de um assassino canibal psicopata.  
***  
     Eles chegaram a Cuba sem maiores problemas e no tempo esperado. A primeira coisa que Hannibal fez foi negociar o barco caríssimo com um “negociante” local. Conseguiram um carro que parecia saído de um filme noir e seguiram para a casa que não era nada do que Will esperava. Era algo bem simples num subúrbio. Totalmente fora da rota dos turistas. Se ele já não estivesse na companhia da coisa mais perigosa da ilha talvez tivesse ficado um pouco reticente.  
     Havia um único quarto com uma cama. Na sala com um sofá horrível e uma cozinha que dava vontade de rir quando ele imaginava Hannibal tentando cozinhar ali. Will olhou para Hannibal que levantou as sobrancelhas.  
“Por obvio esse não é nosso destino final. Ficaremos aqui o suficiente para terminarmos de nos recuperar e fazer os últimos arranjos para nosso próximo destino.”  
“Que seria?”  
“Eu não quero estragar a surpresa, mylimasis.” Hannibal falou com um quase sorriso. Will estava começando a se preocupar com o significado da palavra.  
\-------------  
    Will logo começou a se ocupar dos reparos que a casa precisava. A pequena casa estava em péssimo estado, mas isso era bem de acordo com o resto da vizinhança. Estreitas, feias e mal conservadas casas em uma rua que parecia mais um beco de tão estreita. A deles tinha um pequeno anexo, como um pequeno galpão de telhas de amianto, onde guardavam o carro. Ele trabalhava em silêncio e só se sentava com o outro à noite para a refeição.  
    Quando seu ombro melhorou, ele começou a fazer exercícios em um equipamento velho que encontrou no fundo do pequeno galpão. Ele só parava quando chegava à exaustão. Gostava da dor intensa e de poder reprimir os pensamentos. Hannibal não tinha dito nada, mas o seu desagrado estava transparente na sua cara. Aparentemente ele tinha decidido ignorar as besteiras de Will.  
    Eles continuaram dividindo a cama. Até porque o velho sofá não era uma opção. O calor era o maior problema e um ventilador barulhento seu único aliado. Um banho gelado era a melhor opção antes de tentar dormir.  
     Numa noite particularmente quente, Will estava deitado na cama olhando o teto quando Hannibal entrou no quarto usando apenas suas pretensiosas cuecas de seda preta. Ele não tinha se secado direito e o seu peito grisalho tinha o brilho das gotículas de água.  
     Repentinamente o quarto pareceu ficar mais quente e Will precisava falar alguma besteira para quebrar o clima estranho que ele sentiu se formar. Hannibal se deitou de lado e apoiou-se no braço para olhar para ele.  
“Esse lugar é quente demais.” Will falou enquanto se sentava na cama e se livrava da sua camisa. Foi algo meio automático, mas ele se arrependeu assim que a camisa tocou o chão ao lado da cama. “Esse lugar é uma merda. Provavelmente um ótimo esconderijo. Jack nunca imaginaria o elegante Dr. Lecter numa espelunca dessas.”  
“Por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, já estive em lugares piores que esse. Porém, tenho que admitir que as instalações deixem bastante a desejar. Apesar disso, não me sentiria mais feliz num palacete, caro Will.” Hannibal manteve contato com os olhos enquanto falava.  
“Nem em Florença?”  
“Para mim nenhuma das obras de arte florentinas se comparam a sua beleza, tanto física quanto psicológica, Will”.  
“Obra de arte.” Will bufou. “Com todas essas cicatrizes provavelmente a Guernica.”  
Hannibal arrastou os olhos para baixo do corpo de Will, parando no sorriso em seu abdômen. Sua marca. Sua obra de arte.  
“Você quer tocá-la.” Will falou baixinho e Hannibal assentiu, embora não fosse uma pergunta. “Vá em frente.” Will se reclinou na cama e sentiu o polegar do outro se arrastando devagar por sua pele. Parecia queimar, como quando a faca o cortou. Ele viu Hannibal lambendo os lábios e teve que fechar os seus olhos. Era intenso demais.  
“Quando você... começou a sentir que... você sabe... isso que você sente...”.  
    Hannibal parou e escolheu as palavras. “Mesmo sabendo que vai soar como um clichê, eu devo admitir que desde o primeiro dia em que te conheci. Todo o mau humor incluído.” Will abriu os olhos e riu.  
“Demorou um pouco para eu mesmo ter ciência do quanto você era especial. Quando Tobias apareceu no meu escritório, a dor de te imaginar morto foi uma surpresa para mim. Não te ver mais pareceu algo inimaginável. O alívio que senti quando nos encontramos foi maravilhoso.”  
“Você me mandou para lá em primeiro lugar. Você sabia o que Tobias era. Minha morte era algo esperado.”  
“Como eu disse, minha compaixão por você é inconveniente. Você é especial, nunca pensei que uma morte pudesse ser algo que me fizesse sofrer.” Hannibal falou enquanto voltava seu movimento com o polegar sobre a cicatriz.  
“Sempre pensei que o que havia entre nós era algo platônico. Naquela noite, na falésia, eu tive que repensar essa ideia. Você pensa no nosso relacionamento como algo físico?” Will falou quase num sussurro, testando as palavras.  
“Essa cicatriz parece provar que nosso relacionamento sempre foi bastante físico.”  
“Não seja um babaca. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.”  
“Eu passei três anos da minha vida enjaulado, querido Will, e não houve um dia em que eu não pensassem eu te tocar. Te consumir de todas as formar que não implicassem na destruição do seu ser.”  
“Se isso era para soar sexy, saiba que pareceu assustador.” Will fechou os olhos e tentou não tremer da sensação de sua pele sento tocada dessa forma tão reverente.  
“Você parece se sentir bem em dividir a cama comigo. Meu toque também parece ser bem vindo. Diga-me Will, você imagina uma intimidade sexual entre nós?”  
Will Abriu os olhos e sentiu seu sangue gelar. Merda. Merda. Merda. O silêncio estranho se instalou entre eles. Hannibal tirou a mão do abdômen dele e esperou.  
“Desculpa. Não estou pronto para essa conversa ainda.” Will se levantou e foi para o banheiro sem olhar para trás.

**  
    As semanas passaram com calma entre eles, sem outras conversas embaraçosas. Estavam ambos bem recuperados e Hannibal planejava partir em mais algumas semanas. O destino ainda desconhecido para ele. Uma surpresa. O homem queria bancar o romântico, depois de tudo.  
“Gostaria de me acompanhar numa saída noturna, Will? Acho que sair um pouco dessas quatro paredes pode ser bom.” Hannibal falou sem levantar a cabeça do que estava preparando.  
“Não acredito que tenha visto uma ópera nas proximidades, Hannibal.”  
“Não, com certeza não. Existe, porém, um bar local que pode ser do seu gosto.”  
“Claro. Eu não costumo dispensar uma oferta de álcool. Só não espere que eu seja boa companhia.”  
“Você sempre é boa companhia para mim, mylimasis.”  
***

 

    A noite estava terrivelmente quente. Dentro do bar o calor era quase insuportável. Era um local de bairro, não um lugar de turistas. A música era alegre e incrivelmente alta. Hannibal se aproximou e falou no seu ouvido. “Vou pegar umas bebidas.” Ele se afastou até o balcão e falou com o atendente, depois se virou e deu um sorriso enorme somente para Will.  
    Aquele local o fez lembrar-se de Nova Orleans. Sua música e sua alegria. Ele nunca foi um cara de festas, mas tinha conhecido um pouco da noite da cidade quando era jovem. Era uma cidade em comemoração. Aquelas pessoas sempre expostas à destruição da natureza tinham uma alegria e uma vontade de ser feliz impressionante. Exatamente pela visão de quão efêmera a felicidade podia ser. Esse povo cubano tinha o mesmo tipo de energia. Apesar de todas as restrições a que estavam expostos por anos de bloqueio econômico e questões políticas complicadas, eles eram alegres e cheios de vida, aproveitando a vida de toda forma possível.  
     Hannibal sorriu para ele enquanto trazia suas bebidas. O homem se encaixava perfeitamente ali. Totalmente despido da sua aparência elegante de Baltimore ele continuava totalmente mimetizado no seu ambiente. Ele tinha essa mesma alegria pela vida, apreciando cada instante como algo precioso. Sobrevivente.  
“Cerveja? Acho que não encontrou um bom vinho aqui.”  
“Estando em Roma. A cerveja combina mais com o clima quente, afinal.” O homem levantou seu copo numa simulação de brinde e levou-o a boca. Will teve que se forçar para não encarar. Assistir os movimentos de Hannibal parecia ter se tornado o passatempo preferido dele.

     Eles beberam bastante. Mais do que o recomendável para duas pessoas em fuga do FBI que precisam se manter invisíveis. Will começou a ficar tonto e precisava de ar. Hannibal o puxou por uma saída lateral que dava num beco escuro e deserto.  
    O céu era lindo sobre eles. Uma lua cheia com uma áurea amarela que prometia mais sol no dia seguinte. Ele se sentia mais leve e feliz do que podia se lembrar em qualquer momento da sua vida. Provavelmente a mistura de álcool e o calor de Cuba.  
     Hannibal se aproximou devagar e colocou as mãos na cintura dele. Ele falou no seu ouvido numa língua que ele não conhecia. Só a última palavra era familiar. Mylimasis. Droga.Todos os pelos do seu corpo se arrepiaram.  
“Não entendi nada do que você disse, mas acho que foi algo bom.” A voz dele estava tão arrastada que o surpreendeu, ele estava quase ronronando para o outro, pelo amor de deus.  
“Eu disse que a sua boca assim vermelha é a coisa que eu mais quis provar em toda minha vida.” Hannibal falou olhando para seus lábios, faminto. Ele se aproximou e seus lábios se encontraram.  
Um beijo ávido que exigia ser retribuído. Ele retribuiu quase sem pensar. “Quero você.” Hannibal sussurrou mordendo a orelha dele, enfiando a mão nas calças de Will. O membro estava quente e macio.  
“Posso?”  
“Eu não sou gay.” Will disse fechando os olhos, mais para si mesmo. Hannibal deu um bufo divertido, desabotoou as calças. Segurou seu pau firme sem mexer a mão e ficou sentindo crescer.  
“Porra... talvez eu não seja tão hetero quanto pensei.” Will apoiou a cabeça no ombro do outro. Estava inegavelmente excitando, voz grossa de desejo, seu coração batendo feito louco.  
     Não era a homossexualidade que o travava. Mente tacanha não era um de seus defeitos. O que o deixava assustado era pensar que essas mesmas mãos quase o mataram mais de uma vez. Que merda de louco ele era.  
      Hannibal apertou um pouco mais no seu pau, agora quase completo, e o fez gemer. Algo no limiar entre dor e prazer. Maldito sádico.  
“Indo a algum lugar, Will? Fique comigo.”  
“Aonde mais eu iria?” Ele levantou os olhos e fez contato visual com Hannibal. Os olhos dele eram quase vermelhos e a luxuria que ele viu lá foi intensa. “Porra... continua.”  
      Hannibal deu aquele sorriso do gato que apanhou o canário e começou a acariciar o membro de Will da raiz a ponta lentamente. O homem mais jovem gemeu alto. Lógico que o filho da puta seria bom nisso também. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao prazer se construindo dentro dele. Hannibal continuava falando na língua estranha no seu ouvido. Mordendo e beijando seu pescoço. Ele estava mole feito uma marionete nos braços do outro homem. Ele estava na borda do orgasmo em instantes.  
“Eu quero provar seu gosto, mylimasis.”  
     Foi tudo que faltava para ele desmoronar. Will viu estrelas por trás de seus olhos fechados. Bom, bom demais. Quando ele abriu os olhos, Hannibal estava lambendo a mão como se fosse o néctar mais maravilhoso que ele havia provado. O pau de Will doeu. Porra. Era a coisa mais sexy e assustadora possível.


	4. Akrasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uma conversa necessária sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinto muito pela demora em atualizar, mas tive umas mudanças no trabalho que me impediram de escrever. Este capítulo será curto, mas a próxima atualização vai trazer uma mudança de cenário que trará um novo tom para o relacionamento desses dois.

Will acordou com a luz do sol que já ia alto no céu. Um rumor de panelas vinha da cozinha. Hannibal. O caminho para casa depois do bar era uma lembrança nebulosa.Ruas escuras e estreitas. Hannibal praticamente arrastando-o. Parando para se inclinar em algum canto mais escondido para apertar seus corpos uns contra os outros. Mordidas leves no seu pescoço.  
Em casa ele se lembrava de ter beijado o homem e caído feito morto na cama. As lembranças do resto da noite foram voltando lentamente. Um arrepio de prazer percorreu seu corpo. O homem de olhos quase vermelhos lambendo sensualmente os restos do seu prazer dos dedos. Seu corpo respondeu imediatamente à imagem. Tesão, de todas as coisas que ele sentiu sobre Hannibal essa era a mais desconcertante. Pensando bem, não era de se estranhar que seu corpo traidor fizesse isso com ele, afinal, já tinha sentido segurança e conforto perto da fera. Ele precisava de um banho antes de se juntar ao outro homem na cozinha.

Hannibal ouviu o som da água e sorriu. Ele só podia começar a imaginar como Will agiria depois do seu enlace no beco. Ele ficaria constrangido, culparia a bebida e agiria como se nada tivesse acontecido? Talvez uma distância fria ou então uma conversa constrangida sobre a sua orientação sexual. Ele sabia que seu querido mangusto provavelmente o surpreenderia, mas não estava preparado para os braços ao redor da cintura quando ele se aproximou e nem para o bom dia sussurrado na sua orelha. Muito menos para a franqueza e simplicidade da conversa que se seguiu.  
“Estou morrendo de fome. O nosso passeio ontem realmente foi muito bom. Nada como um pouco de álcool e um bom orgasmo para curar um cara.” Disse com sua melhor cara de deboche e se sentou na pequena mesa.  
“Fico feliz que você tenha gostado do passeio.” Hannibal colocou um prato em frente a Will e se sentou. Eles comeram em silêncio até que Will terminou de comer, se levantou e colocou uma mão sobre o queixo de Hannibal direcionando seu rosto para olhar bem nos seus olhos.  
“Eu decidi parar de lutar contra essa força intensa que me puxa sempre de volta para você. Contrariando toda razão eu nunca me senti tão completo, tão seguro de mim mesmo como agora. Completamente insano depois de todas as vezes que você me prejudicou, mas eu anseio pelo teu toque como fonte de prazer e não de dor.”

“Akrasia.”  
“O que?”  
“Akrasia é a ação de uma pessoa que contraria seu melhor juízo sobre o que fazer em determinada situação.” Hannibal disse sorrindo enquanto Will levantava as sobrancelhas em descrença.

“O conceito de akrasia aparece nas obras Ethica Nicomachea e Ethica Eudemia, ambas de Aristóteles, e caracteriza certa capacidade de uma pessoa agir contra o seu conhecimento sobre o que é correto. Aristóteles acredita que a akrasia não é uma ignorância quanto ao que é correto, na medida em que concebe o acrático como alguém que delibera corretamente, toma a decisão correta, e apenas falha no momento de aplicar sua decisão à ação.Essa falha é devida a um impulso que leva o acrático a fazer o que o seu apetite quer e, esse apetite faz com que ele deixe de lado a decisão correta e implemente, então, a ação errada. O acrático sabe que seu ato é errado, pois ele se arrepende na medida em que sabe o que é o correto a ser feito. Você pretende ter sempre esse leve tom de arrependimento quando fala de seus sentimentos por mim?”  
“Não, nada mais de arrependimento, de blefes e te mergulhos de penhascos para mim. Vou abraçar a minha natureza, meu desejo incontrolável de queimar até que só reste cinzas nas suas mãos.” Enquanto falava ele colocou as mãos no pescoço do outro e apertou um pouco. Não o suficiente para atrapalhar o fluxo de ar, mas mais do que uma carícia inocente. “Você deve ter achado muito rude o meu comportamento ontem. Egoísta demais.”  
“O seu prazer é o meu, querido Will.” A voz de Hannibal era áspera. “A beleza do seu rosto em êxtase estará para sempre no meu palácio da memória.”  
“Sabe, o meu melhor juízo me diz que não é uma boa ideia colocar nenhuma parte do meu corpo na boca de um canibal, mas o meu ‘apetite’ iria adorar se você me chupasse agora.”  
“Adoraria. Você é minha sobremesa favorita.”


	5. Sem pressa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E eles chegam ao seu paraíso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou com dificuldades de manter o cronograma, mas espero que vocês gostem o suficiente deste capítulo para me perdoar.

Apesar da incipiente interação entre eles, Hannibal parecia absurdamente feliz. Wil quase se sentia culpado por ser tão egoísta e usar o homem descaradamente para suas necessidades. Quase. Afinal o homem tinha sido um filho da puta com ele por um bom tempo e, além do mais, parecia que estava satisfeito com seu arranjo unilateral. Ele tinha avisado a Will está manhã que estava quase tudo pronto para sua partida rumo ao seu destino mais definitivo. Partiriam em dois dias.   
No dia marcado uma roupa agradável estava esperando por ele numa cadeira ao lado da cama. Parecia cara. Ele se levantou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro para se preparar. Havia uma tesoura e equipamento de barbear. Ele tomou um banho, lavou o cabelo com os produtos que encontrou, mas apenas aparou a barba e cortou um pouco as pontas dos cabelo. Não parecia uma boa ideia ostentar a cicatriz do dragão em um rosto limpo.   
Ele se vestiu e foi ao encontro de Hannibal. Ele havia feito a barba, mas não tinha cortado os cabelos que estavam bem maiores do que ele costumava usar antes. Prateados e finos caindo um pouco no rosto. Ele estava lindo e o sorriso que ele deu fez o coração de Will perder uma batida.  
“Você está deslumbrante.” Hannibal disse e estendeu a xícara fumegante.  
“E você parece algum tipo de astro sexy de Hollywood.” Will pegou sua xícara e se encostou na borda do mesa. Hannibal se aproximou e afundou o rosto nos cachos molhados dele, inalando profundamente.   
“Temos que ir. Temos um táxi a nossa espera na porta.” Então eles engoliram o café e saíram para a rua ensolarada. Hannibal estendeu um óculos de sol para Will enquanto colocava os seus. Um astro sexy com certeza, pensou Will.  
Eles embarcaram num avião particular em um pequeno aeroporto. Por sorte a aeronave estava bem servida do seu veneno favorito e ele pode passar a viagem levemente bêbado, entrando e saindo de um sono em branco.   
Depois de um tempo que ele não saberia determinar eles pousaram. Era um pequeno aeroporto. Outro lugar quente. Hannibal falava em inglês, mas ao fundo algumas pessoas falavam uma língua que ele não conhecia. Não era espanhol, mas um pouco parecido. Enfim, isso não parecia problema, pois todos se dirigiam a eles em inglês, muito solícitos e educados, um efeito da aura de riqueza opulenta que Hannibal exalava. Um camaleão. Ele não era mais o homem do bar em Cuba. Ele era um turista extremamente rico em férias com seu amante mais jovem. Amante. O pensamento fez Will corar.   
A parte final de sua viagem foi feita numa lancha. Will estava tão extasiado com o mar que não viu Hannibal se aproximar e colocar uma mão firme em seu ombro.   
“Gostando?”  
“Paradisíaco. Onde estamos?”  
“Brasil, mas precisamente na Baía de Angra dos Reis, um destino turístico bem comum para um casal em férias.”  
“Nós não estamos de férias. Não estamos sendo visíveis demais?” Will falou enquanto deixava a palavra casal se assentar na sua mente como um termo para eles. Parecia bom.  
“Já ouviu falar de Ronald Biggs?” Hannibal se aproximou e falava bem perto da sua orelha agora. Will acenou negativamente.  
”O britânico ficou conhecido como o "ladrão do século" por conta do assalto ao trem pagador entre Glasgow e Londres ocorrido em 1963. O roubo, feito por uma quadrilha de 17 integrantes, levou cerca de 2,6 milhões de libras esterlinas , o equivalente a 4,2 milhões de dólares na época. Biggs foi preso após o roubo e recebeu uma sentença de 30 anos de prisão, mas escapou 14 meses depois da prisão de Wandsworth, pulando o muro com uma corda de pano e fugindo em uma caminhonete. Após a fuga, ele passou por vários países, atraindo a atenção da imprensa pelo modo ousado como escapava da justiça britânica e da Interpol. Ele chegou ao Brasil e ficou mais de 30 anos em liberdade no Rio de Janeiro, onde levou uma vida confortável, com o dinheiro do roubo.”  
“Bem… eu espero que você realmente goste do meu mau humor crônico porque 30 anos é bastante tempo.” Hannibal riu e eles voltaram a focar no mar a sua frente. Um verde esmeralda intenso, parecia como olhar nos seus próprios olhos num espelho enorme.   
Seu destino era uma das muitas ilhas que adornavam a Baía de Angra dos Reis. A casa se erguia numa estrutura de madeira e pedra, subindo uma encosta verde cheia de palmeiras, incrustada numa floresta que cobria toda parte que ele avistava da ilha. Um gramado muito bem cuidado no seu entorno. Plantas tropicais exuberantes adornando o verde jardim que terminava na beira do verde mar. Lindo.  
Dentro da casa o verde do mar e da vegetação entravam por muitas portas de vidro. O pé direito alto com as vigas de madeira aparentes. Uma decoração branca pontilhada com alguns toques de cor. Uma cozinha fantástica que tinha uma vista maravilhosa para um praia de areia branquíssima. Era ampla e moderna. Uma brisa constante atravessava a casa. 

O jovem piloto do barco estava carregando as caixas de vinho para dentro e Hannibal disse onde deveria colocá-las. Por um breve segundo ele manteve contato com os olhos do jovem. Will pode sentir seus pensamentos: Um homem mais velho, rico e elegante, e um jovem pobretão que encontrou uma boa utilidade para sua bela bunda. O amargo gosto de inveja bem no fundo.  
Hannibal se aproximou e lhe entregou um copo de vinho.  
“Perdido em sua mente? Parece que nossa solidão anterior te deixou despreparado para o contato social.” Will deu um sorriso torto. O jovem passou de novo olhando de um para o outro e saiu pela porta se despedindo de Hannibal.   
“Parece que ele gostaria de estar no meu lugar.”  
“Ninguém pode estar no seu lugar, Will. A pouco tempo atrás eu mesmo não sabia que esse lugar existia.”  
Hannibal estava certo. Passar um tempo apenas com ele tinha destreinado suas defesas. Empatia. Desde jovem ele teve que aprender a lidar com isso para se proteger. Os tiques e manias que pegava dos outros. A letra que se tornava igual ao colega da mesa ao lado. Aos poucos ele foi construindo seus muros. Esses dias com o homem mais velho tinham sido tão mais fáceis. Ele já estava dentro da sua cabeça mesmo, já sabia o que esperava nos cantos mais escuros e adorava o que via lá.  
“Gostaria de conhecer o resto da casa?”  
“Claro, porque não.” Ele se levantou e seguiu o outro homem subindo as escadas.  
No segundo andar foram direto para o quarto. Uma grande cama com lençóis muito brancos estava no centro do quarto, nenhuma outra decoração além de um véu de mosquiteiro sobre a cama. Ele só tinha visto isso em filmes. Uma das paredes do quarto era toda de vidro, fazendo com que a beleza da mata e do Oceano se tornassem parte da decoração.  
“Quer se refrescar? Disse Hannibal abrindo a porta do banheiro.   
“Somente se eu tiver companhia.”   
Will começou a se despir sem olhar para o outro homem. Já tinham estado nus juntos várias vezes, mas a intenção não era a mesma. Ouviu o farfalhar de tecido, o outro se despia também. Nossa, suas mãos tremiam e tentou focar na imagem que o jovem piloto de lancha fez dele: um homem sexy, com um ar misterioso, que consegue o que quer com seus olhos lindos e sua bunda gostosa. Como ele estava errado, porra.  
Will entrou no jato frio e sentiu o homem mais velho atrás dele, uma presença sólida e mais ampla que ele próprio.   
“Posso lavar os seus cabelos?” Hannibal falou quase no seu ouvido e Will apenas acenou sua concordância. Ele tinha uma certa obsessão pelos seus cachos. Definitivamente torcido, mas Will adorava sentir os dedos dele no seu couro cabeludo, a força por trás do toque tão suave. O conhecimento de que ele poderia acabar com sua vida quando desejasse. Pronto, ele já estava constrangedoramente duro. Hannibal o empurrou de leve para dentro do jato de água para enxaguar. Will se virou e ficaram os dois em baixo da água, como uma cachoeira.   
Eles se aproximaram e se beijaram suavemente, sem pressa, toda pressa do mundo tinha ficado bem longe dali. Agora só importavam eles, naquela ilha tropical, sozinhos. Terminaram o beijo e continuaram o banho, ambos bem cientes das pesadas ereções que ostentavam, mas não querendo fazer nada sobre isso agora. Sem pressa.   
Saíram do chuveiro e começaram a se secar, toalhas tão felpudas e suaves. O olhar de Hannibal cheio de adoração. O sol morno que enchia o ambiente. Will caminhou até a cama e se deitou de costas com os braços atrás da cabeça, as pernas abertas em um convite, debochado. Talvez ele pudesse entrar no personagem: sexy e misterioso que consegue o que quer com seus olhos lindos e sua bunda gostosa.


End file.
